1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wardrobe of the type which stores various clothing items, shoes and ties on extensible racks, which is rotatable for selective access and can be placed in a closet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that it is desirable to be able to store a person's shoes and clothing items in a closet. Oftentimes, the available closets offer limited storage space, particularly when more than one person is using them. It is therefore desirable to more effectively utilize the available space. An appliance or piece of furniture is desirable which can fit into a limited closet space and which provides secure storage of the clothing items and easy access. Such furniture must effectively store the garments without wrinkling them, but provide the desired access. In addition, the furniture must be capable of storing a variety of sizes and shapes of shoes and boots with ready access to them.
Various solutions have been proposed for storage, such as that shown in the U.S. patents to J. F. Schmidt U.S. Pat. No. 353,382; J. A. Douglass et al. U.S. Pat. No. 786,737; S. O'Neal U.S. Pat. No. 1,219,854; W. V. Pittman U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,064; J. S. Zibell U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,457; Goldberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,248; W. D. Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,625; and R. W. Motley Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,176, but none of them provide the desired results.
The wardrobe of the invention does not suffer from the prior art problems and provides many positive advantages.